marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel (Classic)
Captain Marvel |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Avengers |tag4 = Kree |tag5 = A-Force |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Avenging Spider-Man #9 (2012) |victory animation = Captain Marvel (Classic) turns around. |ability1 = Fury |ability2 = Poison Immunity |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = 3262 |tier5basehealth = - |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = 297 |tier5baseatk = - |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Captain America |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Gamora |synbonus3 = Friends |synpartner3 = Iron Man |synbonus4 = Romance |synpartner4 = Wolverine |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |Spanish = |Portuguese-Brazil = |tags = Offensive: Raw Damage Hero Avengers Kree A-Force|release date = January 8th, 2015|abilities = Fury Direct Damage Poison Immunity|signature ability = Energy Absorption|tier6 = Yes}} Captain Marvel (Classic) is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Air Force pilot Carol Danvers' life changed course when she was caught in an explosion with an alien Kree craft. She gained superhuman powers of strength, flight, and the ability to fire bolts of energy. A member of both the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Carol inspires many by living the motto: "We will be the stars we were always meant to be." Stats Abilities Basic Abilities All Attacks * 11% chance to gain a Fury Buff for 6.5 seconds, granting + Attack. Passive * Advanced Kree physiology provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Signature Ability Locked= Energy Absorption *Attack is increased based on stored Power. In addition, blocking partially absorbs energy-based attacks, fueling Captain Marvel's Power Meter. |-|Unlocked= Energy Absorption - Passive * Attack is increased by up to based on stored Power. In addition, blocking partially absorbs energy-based attacks, fueling Captain Marvel's Power Meter. Special Attacks Special 1: Cosmic Blast '- A powerful beam of cosmic energy blasts all in its path. *This attack deals True Damage, ignoring all of the opponent's Armor. '''Special 2: Cosmic Kick '- Captain Marvel delivers a massive kick with galactic grace. 'Special 3: Rocket Punch '- Charging to maximum power levels, Captain Marvel releases concussive energy bursts from her hands. Synergy Bonuses General Tactics *Captain Marvel furthers her attack capabilities by making use of Fury. *When activating Cosmic Blast, her attack deals True Damage, which ignores all Armor and Resistances, such as Physical Resistance and Energy Resistance. This reduces the effectiveness of Champions that rely on Resistances for defense, such as Groot, Luke Cage, Rhino, or Venom, or Champions that make heavy use of Armor Up, such as Colossus, Hulkbuster, Iron Man, or Ultron. *When her Signature Ability is unlocked, as Captain Marvel's Power Meter fills, her Attack is increased by a percentage based upon the Signature Ability's level. This allows her to inflict massive amounts of damage on each hit, potentially equaling the amount of damage on a single strike as other Champions might inflict with one of their Special Attacks. *Additionally, when her Signature Ability is unlocked, Captain Marvel can partially absorb energy-based attacks when Blocking. When she does so, the energy she absorbs is added directly to her Power meter. *Because most of Captain Marvel's beneficial effects are not caused by triggering abilities, she is more effective against Mystic Champions than many other Cosmic Champions, as Fury is the only ability she triggers which is able to be nullified. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * '''Abomination, Ant-Man, and Doctor Voodoo **Captain Marvel's Advanced Kree physiology provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Abomination relies heavily upon Poison effects to increase his damage output, and the first Special Attack from Doctor Voodoo and the second special attack from Ant-Man are far less effective, as they both inflict Poison effects. * Doctor Strange, Doctor Voodoo, Magneto, and Magneto (Marvel NOW!) ** Once her Signature Ability is unlocked, Captain Marvel gains power every time she is hit by the basic attacks of these Champions, as their attacks deal Energy Damage. You can hold your Block and let these Champions increase her Power Meter. * Iron Fist, Iron Fist (Immortal), M.O.D.O.K., Black Panther (Civil War), and Karnak ** These Champions do not have any Armor Rating, so Captain Marvel's attacks will be very effective against them, particularly as her Power Meter increases! Weaknesses * Luke Cage, Rhino, Colossus, Unstoppable Colossus, Howard the Duck and Hulkbuster ** Due to her reliance on physical damage, Captain Marvel's effectiveness is reduced against Champions that rely upon Armor and Physical Resistance. * Hawkeye, Magik, and Vision (Age of Ultron) ** Much of Captain Marvel's damage output relies upon having as much Power in her Power Meter as possible. Champions that can deny her the ability to gain Power, or who can drain it from her can put her at a huge disadvantage! Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury and Extended Fury:' **Grabbing these two Masteries allows Captain Marvel's Fury to be much stronger and last longer, for an overall higher damage output. *'Liquid Courage' **As Captain Marvel is immune to all Poisons, she can gain the 10% Attack bonus without suffering the Health loss. Trivia *Due to being the same character, Ms. Marvel is a reskin of Captain Marvel. *Captain Marvel (Classic) was previously named Captain Marvel. When the new MCU-based Captain Marvel was released in March 7th, 2019, she was officially renamed. External links * * Navigation Category:Cosmic